My love
by Dracia Malfoy
Summary: A story of Ginny and her love for Draco.


My love...

Every time I look out the window to look, I do not see what I want. Where is my love? Where is my Drake. I've been waiting for him for months, but I should've known he had lied. I should have known he wouldn't return.

Harry turned to me. "Gin, he's not coming back."

I look out the window once more, but I know he's right. Why does he always have to be right? Drake said he would be back for me after this war. He told me he would not go back to him. I guess I should have never trusted him and his word. I know what happened. I know he went back to that man.

Should I have ever trusted him? I guess I should explain what I mean:

"I love you Ginny. You know I do." Draco said taking my hand. Draco took the letter from her. "It was only once. Only that once."

"Yes, I know it was only once. You've said that before, but you keep talking about it. I think you want him back!" I yelled louder than I've ever remembered yelling before. I was absolutely pissed. Why was he treating me like this. I'm not stupid.

"Gin, I'm sorry. I didn't tell him to write me. I didn't even know he felt that strongly about me!" Draco whined.

"Then you wouldn't have done it with him, would you!" I said and I flung my hands out of his. He stepped back with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. But I wouldn't have left him if I didn't love you." Draco said. He looked down and I felt really bad for him.

"I love you too. But can I trust you?" I asked him, but I already knew I was willing to forgive and forget.

"I want you to trust me. I'll always be here for you Ginny. Always."

I really want to cry thinking about that, but I won't. I'm stronger than I should ever have had to be. I've lost so many of my brothers and my father. Now I've lost my Drake. It's not fair. But I have to keep calm. I can make it through this.

He's not even dead. He was just so stupid. I loved him, but he's gone. He's probably with him now. He's probably in his arms. He's probably saying. "I love you, Blaise."

I can't stand it anymore. Why did I have to fall in love with somebody so unreliable. I shouldn't have been so stupid, because this is where it led me. I'm here standing next to Harry waiting for someone who's never coming back.

I know it's time to go. Harry takes my hand and is leading me out, but I don't know if I should leave. I have so many memories here, good and bad. This is my house, well at least what is left of it. He turns a corner and I have to stop.

"Harry, I can't leave my picture book." I said and I stop, but he didn't let go of my hand. I don't care, and I drag him behind me. He stops and I know I can't pull him. I pull my hand from his.

"Harry, let me go! I need to go get my pictures. I have the pictures of my family in there." He lets me go, but he looks regretful as I go up the stairs.

Suddenly there's a crash from the stairs and the stairs start to fall. I run up to the top and run to my room grabbing the pictures before the house collapses.

As the building collapses in around me I see my life flash before my eyes:

I see a young boy run around me with red hair. No there's not just one, it's a few boys with red hair. They keep on poking me and are acting like I'm a doll or something. I try to crawl away, but it's not working.

I walk into a huge hall and see a hat on a chair. I know it has to be the sorting hat. I look around at the tables. There at one of the tables is my love. He is so cute and he's staring at me. But he looks disgusted.

I watch my fiance's loving kindness as he get's on his knees. "Ginny, will you marry me?" I smile at him. "Of Course." How could I ever say no.

"I'll always be there for you Ginny. Always." I can feel the rubble crushing my ribs. I don't know what to do. Maybe I'll die. Wait, maybe that would be better than living how I have been.

I see a light, but then my world goes dim.

"Gin baby Are you okay?" Draco is standing above me and I see that it's nightime already. I turn to see Harry. He is standing there holding my picture book. I stand up quickly and my world spins. Draco must have seen my unsteadiness as he grabs me holding me up.

Harry comes over. "Ginny, are you okay."

I ignore him and I stare at Draco with all my anger about to be unleashed. "YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! YOU WENT BACK TO HIM DIDN'T YOU!"

"No, I didn't. I promise you Ginny, I didn't go back." He turned to Harry looking for support.

Harry looked back and forth from me to him. I saw him take a breath before he turns back to me. "I think he's telling the truth."

I stare amazed that Harry would stick up for him. Harry hates Draco. He always has. So, what do I say knowing that Harry is defending him? Can I trust him? Is this a sign?

I get into Draco's arms and he holds me. "Draco Malfoy. Never ever leave me again!"

"I won't baby. I won't."


End file.
